the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of California
The Battle of California was the attempt by the NoHead Recruits led by Annabeth Black to destroy the Laboratory of Light operated by Poe Ledsa in 2018. Once in the laboratory, the Recruits were cornered by dozens of guards and creatures, whom they managed to fend off until Black and Rebecca destroyed the Laboratory of Light, effectively keeping the Recruits' existence a secret. Prelude After routing out the police near Palmyra, Annabeth Black and Sean joined up with Hell Burnbottom along with Qamar, NR-5776, NR-1056, and RC-4. The Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead was already giving a speech to all the NoHead Recruits telling them of Poe Ledsa's new Laboratory of Light, which was located in California and threatened to rip apart the very fabric of the Darkness. The Dark Lord ordered them to lead an assault on Ledsa's new facility. The battle ineffectively to vanish the basalisk cast upon]] Black told Rebecca and Qamar to go with her, but then Claudia Ziss approached Qamar, and prepared to kill him when Black interfered along with Rebecca. Ziss refused to back down and tossed Annabeth out of her way and stabbed Qamar in the stomach. Turning around, Ziss drew her pistol on the young woman. Before the mad scientist was even able to discharge her weapon, however, Annabeth had already drawn her sword, swiftly removing Ziss' right arm. The second phase of the battle involved Sean and Bartholomew Gales engaging new advanced police tanks to act as a diversion while Black with Rebecca completed their mission of destroying the laboratory using the underground catacombs made by Ledsa's crew. The NoHead Recruits were followed by one of the crew, who soon alerted Ledsa of their presence. Ledsa ordered the deactivation of the NoHead's detonators, which covered the entire Light foundry generator. While doing so, Ledsa also sent a squad of battle robots and super tanks to distract the women. After the two NoHeads destroyed all of the robots, Annabeth suggested that they use the super tank's weapons system to blow up the power generator since the scientists took the bombs. She contacted Sean, telling him that they were trapped inside. After taking out the power generator, Annabeth was able to help her friend locate Rebecca and herself by hotwiring a power cell from the tank. Sean and Gales were able to locate the two in time and freed them from the rubble. Black and Sean were assigned to lead a supply ship to the medical station. Since she was not able to sleep, Annabeth decided to eat with Rebecca. While they were eating, two clones named Edge and Ox attacked them because they were under control of brain worms. The girls took out their swords and defeated them. In response, a basalisk emerged. Black attempted to use an application of Viper control to get rid of it, but it was ineffective as she lacked the necessary practice for the Dark application to be effective. Rebecca took it down by bringing a pile of rubble on its head. Aftermath After the battle ended, Annabeth used her powers to heal the wounds of Qamar caused by the sword that stabbed him. Appearances * Notes and references California